


Night Heat

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hase's  habit of clinging to Jonouchi like a koala in his sleep has interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Heat

Jonouchi woke sometime after midnight to the sweltering heat of his boyfriend’s body, half draped over his own and effectively cutting off any relief his small oscillating fan may have provided.

This was nothing new; rather, it was a nearly nightly occurrence. Hase’s body heat was most welcome in the chilly winter nights, but not in the middle of the summer.

Jonouchi started to turn his head, intent on telling Hase to get back on his side of the bed, perhaps with a well-aimed elbow to the ribs. But as he parted his lips to speak, the dark-haired boy’s hips rolled forward, pressing a familiar hardness against Jonouchi’s thigh.

Well. _That_ was new.

Jonouchi briefly entertained the thought of rolling Hase onto his back and seeing if his lips on that particular hardness would wake his lover, but that was before Hase’s hips bucked forward again, his cock moved a bit higher up with that thrust, pushing almost insistently against Jonouchi’s underwear-covered backside.

A small gasp left the brunette’s lips as Hase moved again, using the leg he’d slung across Jonouchi’s own to draw the other boy closer, his movements coming a bit faster now.

_Must be one hell of a good dream he’s having_ , Jonouchi thought to himself. His own cock was starting to harden, rubbing uncomfortably against his underwear. Occasional puffs of hot breath tickled his ear, and the hand Hase had draped over his side was now pressing against his stomach, fingers twitching a bit as if they were seeking something.

Jonouchi groaned, the heat all but forgotten now. He fumbled blindly beneath his pillow before finding the small bottle of lube he always kept there, when neither of them wanted to break the skin-on-skin contact to get to the bedside table for the larger bottle. Now was definitely one of those times, Jonouchi thought to himself, managing to get a bit of the clear liquid onto his fingers (and probably even more on the sheets, he thought absently). Slipping a hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs, he rubbed the slick finger over his entrance, before starting to slowly work it inside. He moaned softly, feeling Hase continue to push against him, feeling the dampness of his pre-cum even through the fabric of their underwear.

Finally, Jonouchi managed to shimmy out of his underwear, before reaching back to tug Hase’s down far enough for his cock to spring free of its confines. This time, when Hase’s hips rolled forward, Jonouchi guided his shaft along until it met the slickness of his entrance, guiding him inside with a slightly louder moan.

Jonouchi heard a sleepy sound come from Hase, and he knew that his lover was only _now_ fully awakening. An almost startled moan left the dark-haired boy’s lips, and Jonouchi laid his hand over the one that still pressed against his stomach, as if reassuring Hase that everything was all right…and, more importantly, that he’d damn well better not pull away.

Hase responded by pushing into Jonouchi, nearly pressing the brunette onto his stomach, his hand moving down to grasp a hip as he started to move. 

Jonouchi practically mewled in pleasure; he knew this wasn’t going to last nearly long enough for his liking, but there was no chance of stopping now. Not when they were both _this_ frenzied. He felt Hase’s cheek brush against his neck, followed by lips and teeth, and that was it. Jonouchi’s hips bucked against the mattress, a moan leaving his lips as he came. Jonouchi heard his own name leave his lover’s lips as he pulled out, followed by the feeling of the dark-haired boy’s release on his lower back, before Hase all but collapsed on top of him.

They laid there like that for some time, in a tangled heap, gasping for breath, before finally moving just enough to press small, sleepy kisses along each other’s lips, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
